


Tony Stark, Species Unknown

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AI AU, Angst, Avengers support Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky likes to jab people he cares about with needles - medicine, Explicit Sex, Former Assasin Bucky still recovering from Hydra, Injured Recovering Tony, Jarvis communicates with Tony via thoughts, Jarvis just wants his charges happy, M/M, Might have a few things from future MCU, Mother Hen Steve, This is Six Months after The Winter Soldier, Tony is a Cyborg Alien AI, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonical violence, crack humor, established stucky, eventual stuckony, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: So, they were ok with this? How were they ok with this? “Why are you being so nice to me? I’ve had this secret for a very long time.”“Nothing’s secret with Hydra,” Bucky admitted with a sad smile. “They knew all about your origins a long time ago, Tony. And Stevie found out by accident….”“Nat found out by accident while dealing with the whole mess with Shield six months ago. I just so happened to be with her when she did. And she is totally cool with it, Tony, before you ask. We all made sure to keep it to ourselves until you were ready to share if ever. It’s not our story to tell,” Steve clarified. “Doesn’t make you any less of who you were before we knew.”“Shit….” Tony whispered, mind completely blown. The A.I. quickly assessed his own emotions and dampened them before they ended up doing something damaging, like make him have a colossal breakdown or have the equivalent of a human popping a few blood vessels. Finally letting out a deep breath, Tony added, “Well this is anti-climatic. I was hoping for some shouting, or at least being punched in the face.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, stuckony
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Tony Stark, Species Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another AU. Goodness, sometimes my muse likes to kick me in the ass. Anyways, here is an AI Tony stuckony fic for you. I wanted to play with how Tony adjusts as an AI, knowing that he is, in fact an AI, and to also struggle with his human type of emotions that always seem to baffle the part of him that knows he is artificial or Cybornetic. He has different fears he must face, but with the help of Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers who care about him, he can overcome his battles. There is a lot of crack humor, angst, fluff, and of course smut. I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Thank you again to all the babes on Discord (when it's actually up and running) who help cheer me on. You guys are amazing.

1.

 _“Sir, how are you feeling?”_

_“I shouldn’t be feeling anything, Jarvis. You know what I am.”_

_“I was trying to be sympathetic, but if you wish to be contrary, that is your perogative, sir.”_

_“You sympathetic? That’s cute. And contrary? Always. Makes me wonder why dear old dad decided to put that feature in my system.”_

_“Right, sir. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing when it came to that.”_

_“Why did I make you so sassy? Oh, right, because I am apparently a masochist.”_

_“You thought it, sir, not I.”_

Tony rolled his eyes, knowing quite well that the gesture was very human. Then again, he’d been more human to begin with when he’d been essentially ‘born’ or came into existence than his own creator. Howard always had been a bit of an asshole. To this day Tony still couldn’t understand why in the fuck the jackass had decided to make him - a carbon copy of his own child that had passed on, when obviously Tony the A.I. never could be good enough as a replacement. 

Howard had managed to strike a deal with passing aliens - to this day Tony had no idea who or what kind, to give him alien cyborg technology so advanced that Tony the A.I. could actually grow and think like a human. Tony wasn’t sure if his ‘father’ actually had a soul to barter with, because damn, did Howard probably regret this decision for the rest of his life. 

Regardless of the past and what held in it, Howard had been very careful to keep Tony as ‘human’ as possible to the outside world, and for the most part, his A.I. son had dealt with it as best he could. Even Obie, with all of his trust gleaned off of Howard like the fucking parasite he was, had never known Tony was anything but a very intelligent, if reckless human. 

Even Maria Stark hadn’t ever known that her actual flesh and blood son had passed away and Tony the A.I. was her new son, just with all of her blood son’s memories, feelings, and quite possibly a mimic type of soul. Only Jarvis (the old and the A.I.) knew. It never ceased to amaze Tony how the world of the humans could believe so much and not see what was right in front of their noses. Then again, even he wasn’t perfect. Far from it. 

Which is why Tony was in this predicament in the first place. 

Flicking his gaze over to the two men sitting next to him in the hospital room he was currently supposedly resting in, Tony wondered what they thought of him now. Now that the truth was out. At least for them. A metal infused organic alien skeleton was always damning under scrutiny in Xrays, but at least his blood was red and mostly humanoid. He almost wondered how long it would take Steve and Bucky to demand who he was, and where the actual Tony Stark was at. 

So he was definitely surprised when Steve offered him a small smile and reached over to take his hand tenderly, as if he was a weak child needing comfort. It didn’t irritate him like it should. And Bucky, well, the former Winter Soldier was looking at the monitors with an odd sense of morbid curiosity. Tony knew Bucky hated, absolutely hated hospitals, and with good reason. Steve didn’t like them much either, but he had had more time to adjust being in the future than Bucky had.

“How are you feeling, Tony?” Steve asked, because really? The guy was a total infuriating adorable sap. “We came as soon as we heard.”

Tony swallowed and looked over at his injured, bandaged left arm. It was on the mend. He didn’t heal as fast as Steve or Bucky, but still quicker than the average human. “It feels better than it looks.”

“Specs?” Bucky asked. More like he demanded, but Tony would like to envision that he had asked, albeit a bit firmly.

Taking in a deep habitual breath, the A.I. said in monotone, “Left humerus broken with hairline fractures in three places due to blunt force trauma of being thrown into a wall repeatedly by an asshole unidentified species of alien. Skeletal structure is knitting together normally, but with accelerated temperature, opting the clueless doctors in this godforsaken hospital to pump the host body with painkillers and fever reducers.”

“Jesus,” Steve murmured softly, gently squeezing Tony’s good hand. Bucky narrowed his eyes and then nodded, as if coming to a decision.

The former assassin took out a syringe from one of his black hoodie pockets. It was filled with some sort of red liquid, and with lightning reflexes Bucky jabbed Tony in the side of the neck with it before he had a chance to squawk in alarm. Steve scowled at Bucky and said tersely, “You should have asked permission, Buck.”

“Yea, well, you said you wanted him out of here ASAP. So, here is ASAP,” Bucky said before Tony let out a gasp as liquid fire suddenly burned through his entire system. The former Winter Soldier had the grace to look a bit sympathetic before he removed the empty syringe and stroked Tony’s hair. “Sorry love, I know it burns at first. Just give it a few seconds.”

“Holy fuck, what is that shit?” Tony gasped out after the burning died down, being replaced with some sort of unknown energy. His internal assessment came up with the answer before Bucky or Steve replied. “It’s serum, isn’t it?”

“Sort of. Bucky just gave you a bit of his blood to help speed up the process of healing,” Steve said with a small smile.

Bucky looked a bit bashful for a second, and oh god was he cute, before he shrugged and said, “It’s the least I could do. And don’t worry, it shouldn’t be rejected by your Cybornetic interface. I checked.”

So, they were ok with this? How were they ok with this? “Why are you being so nice to me? I’ve had this secret for a very long time.”

“Nothing’s secret with Hydra,” Bucky admitted with a sad smile. “They knew all about your origins a long time ago, Tony. And Stevie found out by accident….”

“Nat found out by accident while dealing with the whole mess with Shield six months ago. I just so happened to be with her when she did. And she is totally cool with it, Tony, before you ask. We all made sure to keep it to ourselves until you were ready to share if ever. It’s not our story to tell,” Steve clarified. “Doesn’t make you any less of who you were before we knew.”

“Shit….” Tony whispered, mind completely blown. The A.I. quickly assessed his own emotions and dampened them before they ended up doing something damaging, like make him have a colossal breakdown or have the equivalent of a human popping a few blood vessels. Finally letting out a deep breath, Tony added, “Well this is anti-climatic. I was hoping for some shouting, or at least being punched in the face.”

“You want to be punched in the face, doll?” Bucky teased.

“Bucky, no,” Steve admonished, narrowing his eyes at his best friend and mate.

“Just sayin’ some people like being slapped around is all, nothing bad if it’s done right,” Bucky said, causing Steve to turn an interesting shade of puce.

Oh this was getting good. 

“Woa, so let me get this straight, well or not straight depending on the way you look at it, but anyways…. Mr. Straight Lace Starch Pants here likes to get his ass spanked?” Tony blurted out, not being able to keep from firing off his normal humor. 

Steve flushed even more and shrugged, saying, “I am 95. I am not dead.”

Bucky grinned impishly and leaned over to whisper in Tony’s ear, “You should see what his ass looks like all red and sore. He even likes me to -”

“BUCKY, NO!” Steve all but shouted, causing Bucky to start laughing.  
The dark haired man regrettably left Tony’s side to go give his mate a kiss on the lips in consolation. Tony pouted at being kept from the rest of that sentence from Bucky, but he sobered and watched with interest while Steve and Bucky kissed. 

Hey, just because Tony Stark was essentially an alien cyborg doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy sex. He was and always would be pansexual. Licking his lips as he watched the two part and share an intimate look of love and fondness, Tony almost felt like looking away. But, he couldn’t. The tender moment was being shared with Tony even though for the life of him he couldn’t understand why.

 _“If I may, sir, it could be because they care about you and trust you,”_ Jarvis’ voice filtered into his head. 

_“No shit, Sherlock. I just don’t understand why.”_

_“Do humans need a reason to form emotional attachments to others?”_

_“No, I guess not. It’s just mind boggling.”_

It didn’t help that Tony was fascinated that the two trusted him like this. Or the fact that he had always had the biggest crush on the two for some time now, now that Bucky was no longer Hydra’s bitch murder baby. He could definitely see why Steve would do anything for Bucky and vise versa. The two were epic hot specimens of the human race, regardless if they were enhanced by serum or technology. Sometimes it still stressed Tony, trying to fathom why he was made to feel human emotions. They shouldn’t be real, but they were. 

When Bucky turned to give him a sly wink, Tony made a firm decision. He was going to pursue them both.

He just hoped that he didn’t end up dragging everyone in the whole universe down with him if he made a mistake.

_“I want them.”_

_“Happy hunting, sir.”_

_“Do you think they would like flowers?”_

_“Surely you jest, sir. Unless of course, you want to have the flowers at your funeral.”_

_“Right. Too trashy and we have too much history. No flowers. Why am I even asking you for advice?”_

_“Believe me sir, I often wonder that. Sometimes daily.”_

_“Such a sassy pain in my ass.”_

_“I will take that as a compliment.”_

_“You do that."_


End file.
